


【漢康】Cerise

by Lovw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: ※祝鞘繼生日快樂！※是〈Ceremony〉的後續，學者漢X(原)祭司康的初體♂驗，背後注意！※正篇走→ https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916266/chapters/62985748
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	【漢康】Cerise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sayatsugu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayatsugu/gifts).



八月十五日晚間的貝爾鎮，鎮民都聚集在參加廣場上一年一度的狂歡活動，眾人快樂笑鬧著，抱著感謝的心享受庇護此地的神靈降下的恩惠，坐在角落高台上的祭司大人並不在他們的意識中──或者是說，祭司的存在就和RA9一樣自然而然，理所當然到像此地清新的空氣和水，安靜、溫柔，而且會一直存在……

但無論離神靈多麼地近，康納．施特恩終究還是個有煩惱、有慾望的凡人。

「──我不想當祭司了。」

漢克不知道自己能為內心飽受矛盾煎熬的康納做什麼，他只能用手掌去安撫他的背脊，隔著輕薄的祭司袍他都能摸到骨頭的形狀。

康納伏在高台上，然後他的顫抖慢慢停止了。

「……真的？」

漢克聽到康納喃喃地，像著魔般地不斷重複問：「可以嗎？我真的可以嗎？」

漢克用雙手去扶他的肩膀：「你怎麼了？別嚇我！」

康納突然直起身體，他轉過來和漢克四目相交，棕色眼睛裡因為極大的喜悅而瀰漫著水潤的光澤。這瞬間，漢克好像看見今天因萬里無雲所展現在天空上的銀河全都倒映在他眼底，青年的整張臉都綻放著煥然光芒。

「祂答應了。」康納說：「從明天開始，我就不再是祭司了。」

漢克因為康納身上懾人心魄的光彩而屏息，好一會兒他才能呆呆地擠出：「是、是嗎？」

「是的！」康納快樂激動得臉都紅了起來，他無措地捉住漢克的大手，彷彿這可以給他帶來更穩定的安心與實感：「是的……我可以去底特律、繼續念書……我，我還可以──」

他停頓了一陣子，漢克從他的雙眸和微啟的唇間讀出了千言萬語，這是一段很短，又好像近乎永恆的時間。

「……我可以親吻你嗎？」康納慢慢地、小心翼翼地問。

「可以。」漢克捧住他的臉回答：「當然可以。」

漢克拂開康納臉頰邊的頭巾布料時莫名地覺得自己似乎已經等這一刻好久了，或許自從兩年前，漢克察覺到這名學生對他可能抱有別樣的情愫開始……他就不斷地在午夜夢迴時分暗自想像──如果康納柔軟的嘴唇落在臉頰以外的地方，會是什麼滋味？

現在他得到答案了，它們嘗起來有股小圓麵包的淡淡甜香。

零點的鐘聲敲響就意味著今年儀式之夜的結束，康納下了高台後的第一件事就是前往鎮長女士跟長者們待著的棚子底下，他還什麼都沒說，後方就傳來一個慌張的年輕女孩聲音：「祭司、祭司先生他……！」

康納回過頭，他對著那個十幾歲的可愛女孩微笑：「妳就是布莉吧？」

「啊……」女孩雙眼圓睜看著康納，然後狠狠鬆了口氣，露出笑臉：「真是太好了……你沒事！」

「嗯。」他請女孩走到前面來，然後對著毫無頭緒的貝爾鎮耆老們宣布：「就在剛才，布莉已經成為下一任祭司，我卸任了。」

「我覺得你應該說明得詳細一點。」跟著來的漢克忍不住給了句建議，因為鎮民們聽見理解範圍以外的消息後集體大腦當機的樣子實在……該怎麼說，有點可憐？

「好的。」康納虛心受教，於是他朝這群年長的鄉紳們再度解釋：「我向RA9請辭，而祂答應了，就在剛剛換日時，祭司的職權轉移到布莉身上，我則回歸成普通鎮民。」

「……還能這樣？」

「從未聽說……」

大家面面相覷，而布莉小聲發言：「是的，我在鐘響時被選為五十二代祭司了。我還以為祭司先生出了什麼事，才急急忙忙跑來看看……真不好意思。」

康納當場將脖子上珠光燦爛的頸圈解下來為女孩掛上，同時溫和地說：「長度要稍微調整，不過沒問題。明年就交給妳了，妳的生日是哪一天？」

布莉有點害羞地道：「七月二十二日。」

「好的，」康納說：「那麼，我們的下一次儀式準備時間不到一年了呢。」

直到凌晨一點多他們才一同回到施特恩宅裡，漢克覺得有些恍惚，因為今晚實在是發生太多事了。

準備、儀式、祭司更迭……還有，他們之間新開啟的可能性。

就連本來不覺得有什麼的兩人獨處，好像都因此變得意味深長了起來。

漢克還在考慮該怎麼開口讓氣氛不要顯得凝固，康納就說話了：「明天我們嘗試約會嗎？」

「……什麼？」

「扣掉最後一天早上你就得出發去機場……還有十四天。」康納認真地數著：「我想至少要約會三次──以上的話更好。」

「你……」漢克語塞了半天，才擠出：「比我想像中更加謹慎呢。」

「哦！請不要誤會，我是打算讓你更瞭解我，想和我再進一步交往。」康納期待地說：「至於我個人當然是很樂意的！」

面對態度積極的學生，安德森教授老臉一紅，他摸著後頸說：「我認為不用那麼麻煩……」

康納一愣，然後垂下頭沉默了。

噢天啊，做得好，漢克．安德森。中年人對自己說，你成功把不錯的氣氛變得尷尬了！

「我的意思是……」漢克有點語無倫次，總之他試圖補救：「我覺得我已經挺瞭解你了！我們認識了那麼多年，對吧？現在我連你的祕密都知道了，唔，我還借住在你家，我也是願意的……我都親你了！」

「我明白了。」康納說：「但我還是想約會，就是……用和以往不同的心態和你接觸。」

漢克覺得這麼認真的青年真是太可愛了，求之不得，他有什麼理由不答應呢？

接下來的幾天他們非常愉快，就連出門都絲毫不掩飾流露出脈脈含情的氣氛，越是相處，漢克就越發掘到他們靈魂中各種合拍的地方，以至於他在八月二十日晚間就決定正式地向康納提出邀請：「我希望能和你好好交往，成為一對。」

彼時康納正坐在他身旁──之前他們一人一張沙發，現在則是同坐。青年立刻答應了，並說：「其實我也打今晚向你提的……我很榮幸，漢克。」

漢克坐近了點並將手臂抬起來放到椅背上，縮短距離將康納納入自己的私人領域中，而康納也主動迎了過去。

他們輕輕交換了自儀式之夜以來的第二個吻。

磅礡的情感和喜悅自他們心臟中湧出，隨著脈博鼓動傳遍全身一發不可收拾。先是一個淺淺的吻，然後又一個、再一個，在試探中越來越深入熟練，他們握起了彼此的手，舌尖追逐纏綿，尋求更多彼此的氣息。

「康納……」

「唔，漢克。」

他們忘情地唸著對方的名字，等這陣綿長的親吻結束後，稍微強勢一點的漢克已經將康納整個圈在懷抱裡了，他實在情不自禁。

康納非常享受被攬住的感覺，他也抬起手，修長的指頭緩慢地摩娑著漢克的側腹，在褲頭和襯衫的縫隙處試探。

漢克對於他的熱情既驚又喜：「你想……你願意嗎？」

「我想了好幾年。」康納的上一句話讓漢克熱血沸騰，但下一句就撲滅了他的欲望：「但現在不行，我沒有準備好。」

「嗯……沒關係，我不會勉強你，我能等待。」漢克憐愛地捏捏青年熱呼呼的耳垂，對他低語：「可以慢慢來。」

「我的意思是，我家沒有必需品。」康納說：「沒有浣腸劑、潤滑液和保險套，現在商店已經關了，我明天就去買。」

「你曾是祭司，鎮上的人們都認得你吧？」漢克提議：「讓我去。」

「沒關係的，大家都看到這幾天我和你同進同出，也知道你住在我家。」康納微笑：「我不需要特地遮掩，有了愛人，這種事不是很自然的嗎？」

聞言漢克又想親親他了，但是他有點擔心自己會忍不住：「我想我得去沖個冷水澡。」

「等等。」康納從他懷抱裡抽身，將自己的平板電腦拿過來：「漢克，我有事想和你討論。」

「什麼事情？」

青年神情平和，還帶了點被愛情滋潤的快樂，可是他嘴裡說出的話卻令漢克大吃一驚。

「──請問你在pronhub喜歡看什麼類型的片子？」

「康納！你這是哪門子的問題！」

「你不方便說的話也沒關係。」康納趕緊表示：「我只是想知道你的喜好……我的可以給你看！」

他將螢幕遞到漢克眼前，老安德森下意識粗粗掃了一眼，看到了滿滿的「體格差」和「Daddy kink」。他忍不住說：「我的老天啊，所以你現在是想在實際……做之前，先溝通好性癖，然後再告訴我，你的性癖就是我這種的？」

康納忙不迭地點頭稱是。

「這種時候你應該吐槽啊。」漢克自己把該吐的槽吐完，他漲紅了臉，心想絕對不能讓康納知道自己平常都隨便看些熱門的什麼大胸金髮妞之類的……要是他傷心了怎麼辦？

「老實說，雖然我到這個年紀了，但我沒有跟男人睡過──在此之前我一直認為自己是純粹的異性戀。」漢克嘆口氣：「唔……也許你可以告訴我，明天……我該怎樣做會使你愉快？」

康納猶豫了一會，然後提出：「或許我們可以一起看？」

「看什麼？」

「有幾部我喜歡的……」康納戳了戳他的平板，而漢克倒吸一口氣：「這是想讓我硬到睡不著？你怎麼能這麼殘忍！」

這麼直接的話語讓康納開始不好意思了，他抿抿唇思考解決方案：「我今夜可以用手幫你解決，但我不會口交，所以這個還不行，我以後再慢慢學……」

「……你不是開玩笑？」漢克的心怦怦跳：「我可不是什麼禁慾紳士，我會當真的。」

康納回視他：「我也是認真的。」

於是他們就窩在沙發上看起了……康納珍藏的片子。

這是一個系列，鏡頭從不帶到片中的兩位男主角正面長相，倒是把呻吟喘氣和肉體拍打的聲響錄得特別清晰，不但有各種角度跟姿勢的交合特寫，而且體格差距很明顯，是一個纖細的年輕男子和一位健壯但有點小肚子的中年人在激烈做愛。

漢克才看了幾分鐘就面紅耳赤，他從未想像過原來看GV也這麼刺激，也許是因為康納靠在他旁邊的緣故，他滿腦子都是明晚他們也會上床……康納也會這麼叫嗎？他的身材比影片中瘦巴巴的小年輕男優好多了，康納穿著衣服就這麼好看，那他的裸體……

天啊！自己能忍得到明晚嗎？

漢克漸漸起了生理反應，康納注意到了，他伸手過去想替漢克紓解一番。才隔著長褲揉了幾下，漢克就忍無可忍地將影片點了暫停並把平板擺回桌上。

康納問：「不看了嗎？」

「我怕再看下去會……我哪還看得下去！」漢克嘖了一聲，轉身將康納輕輕壓倒在沙發上，捉著他的手往下帶：「你幫幫我，我也幫你，嗯？」

康納被漢克溫柔的腔調哄得頭腦發暈，他乖巧地動著手，而漢克也摸著他的……前所未有，自慰完全無法比擬得上的快感一波波直衝頭頂，他們加大動作，喘息著在彼此的掌心裡射了出來。

「……洗澡，快去洗澡。」漢克趕緊去拿衛生紙，舒爽過後為自己的衝動感到抱歉，他弄得康納的褲子上都是……幸好沒搞髒沙發。

康納說自己腿軟，想等一下，然後他又將漢克拉下來親，親得差點又要擦槍走火一次。

「別鬧了，乖？」漢克覺得自己身為年長者應該要更把持得住，他艱難地從情慾中掙扎出來，擦拭康納汗濕的額角，往那裡多親了幾口：「說好的，明天再給你。」

康納鼻子裡應了一聲，眼睛裡全是深情與笑意。

隔天早上，漢克吃著早餐時就覺得坐在對面的康納眼神怪怪的，青年一直看著他，卻不說話也不做別的事。

「我臉上沾到白芝麻粒了嗎？」他摸摸自己下巴上的短鬍子：「不然你怎麼盯著我瞧？」

康納說：「抱歉，我可能是有點緊張。」

「怎麼了？」

「我準備好了，晨澡也洗了。」康納從桌子底下提了個袋子上來，把裡面的保險套跟潤滑劑擺到漢克眼前。

「什──」漢克差點噎到：「我以為是晚上……」

「不，你昨晚說的是『明天』。」康納堅持：「我想從早上就開始做！」

漢克還能怎麼樣呢？面對特地一大早就去買東西，還鑽文字漏洞就為了急著和他上床的年輕情人……當然也只能順著他的意啦。

漢克也去洗了個晨澡──在康納房間的衛浴裡。他出來的時候，看見康納那張大床上有一團隆起的被子，裡面的人在底下縮成一團輕輕扭動著。

「你在幹什麼？」漢克笑著上去掀，對上了一雙潤澤的棕色眼睛。

「我想先擴張。」康納老實地說，他側躺著，手指在自己下體內緩緩進出，因為缺乏經驗而擠得過多的水液滑溜溜地沾成一片。

「我來……我幫你。」漢克光看到這副景象就有點硬了，他開始覺得白天幹這事也不錯，就著日光可以將對方的身體一覽無遺。康納的身材確實比昨晚看見的小男優好多了，他骨骼修長肌肉勻稱，許多黑色的小痣生在平常被衣服包住根本看不見的地方，胸前兩點是成熟櫻桃般美麗的深紅色。漢克細細打量他裸白的身軀，有種窺探對方私密的興奮感。

他耐心地為對方擴張顏色乾淨的後穴，直到準備提槍上陣時，出了點小問題。

康納買的保險套……尺寸不合，有點太小。

「店員說這是賣得最好的一款……」康納無辜地表示。

「唉，那也沒辦法。」漢克無奈：「我看還是先別……」

「那無套做吧，」康納說：「請直接插進來。」

「……真的可以嗎？」

「想射進來也沒問題。」青年張著腿，懇求道：「漢克……拜託，我不想等了。」

他們進行了美妙的性愛，漢克剛插入時想盡量溫柔點，他們互相撫摸舔吻著彼此，身體結合的感動及有如羽毛般緩緩疊加的快感起初很棒，但是過沒多久，康納就不滿意於此了。

「激烈地幹我，漢克……」他扭著腰哼哼：「壓下來，操我……」

漢克想起康納喜歡的GV內容，他的小青年看來喜歡被壓制的玩法，正好，他也覺得自己差不多快受不了這麼溫吞的節奏了。

「你適應了吧？很好……」漢克往交合的地方摸了一把，康納的穴口已經完全能容納下他，一收一縮地流著水。

漢克試探地掐了他的屁股肉一下，康納的呻吟立刻拔高。

這一聲讓漢克體內雄性的征服慾像野火燎原般燒掉了大半理智，他將康納翻過來，整個人覆蓋上去：「你想要這樣的？」

不等對方回答，他將肉棒插進去，一捅到底，抱著康納的腰狠狠動起來。

「啊！呀──哈，嗯……啊啊！」

康納抓著床單，發出痛苦和愉悅並行的高低悶吟，漢克覺得他的雙手抓抓撓撓不安分，於是抓過來禁錮住：「好康納，喜不喜歡？」

「嗯……」

「說話？」

「喜歡……喔……哈……」康納被操得腰眼發麻，漢克將他的手拉到背後，有點強迫的意味，卻也不至於真的不舒服……完全擊中青年隱密的性癖。他反弓著背承受一次次激烈的抽插，感受那根比常人還碩大的肉棒在體內出入，擠壓前列腺，往裡頭未曾被開發、更有感覺的所在啪啪衝撞。

康納在攀升的快樂中有點迷惘，這不像平常要射精的感覺，可是，很舒服、太舒服了……漢克每插他一下，他就覺得有什麼快要到了，卻始終差了那麼一點點，幾乎使人瘋狂，他呻吟索求，朝漢克要求更多。

康納抖著雙腿，挺起的陰莖在身前跳動，就在這時，漢克分出一隻手撫弄他的會陰和陰囊底部……

「啊……啊──！」

康納渾身一緊，沒有猛烈射精，卻硬生生被操到了乾性高潮，這比一般的高潮來得猛烈且持續綿長，他內壁止不住地痙攣夾擠漢克，使得男人不得不暫停一下以免被吸出來。

「到了？」漢克粗喘著吻他的肩背和後頸，心裡說不出的柔情氾濫：「你真迷人……」

「……授。」

「嗯？你說什麼？」

「安德森教授……」康納用氣音說：「我還想射精……」

青年的姿勢有些可憐，他雙手被制住趴跪在自己身下，被撐滿的後穴汁水淋漓，一副被蹂躪得氣息奄奄的模樣，雖然漢克大概知道有一部份是因為情趣裝出來的，可是這種時候下半身的優先權總是跑在腦子前面。

簡而言之，他被激得更亢奮了。

「施特恩先生，」他嘴上是盡可能越嚴肅越好的口吻，實際上卻重新動了起來，幹著自己昔日的學生：「我是不是有教過你報告時要說清重點？」

「對不起，教授……」康納很投入這他幻想了許久的遊戲：「請你……摸摸我前面，我的手不能用……嗯……」

「好孩子，我批准了。」

漢克繼續將康納揉搓到顫抖求饒，前列腺液滴滴答答都濕了一小片，卻沒打算立刻行動撫慰那巍巍顫顫哭泣著的肉莖，他是答應了讓他射──但可沒有說是現在。

文字遊戲，他也會玩呀。

他們瘋狂地做了一整個早上，中午休息吃飯後沒多久又回到樓上滾在一起，熱情地要著彼此。

漢克很久沒有像樣的性生活了，他很得意自己還是十分勇猛，而康納也對此很滿意。他們黏黏糊糊好幾天，嘗遍了各種體位和玩法，然後地點開始不限於房間，在浴室、廚房中島、漢克住的客房，在客廳……最終，那張沙發還是逃不過需要被清潔的命運。

除此之外，他們再度談起之前只提了大略的未來，做出詳細的計畫，在討論之中感覺心靈更為幸福親密，漢克和康納都默契地認定，對方應該就是那個對的、可以與之共度一生的人。

就在假期快結束的時候，康納收拾行李，買了和漢克同一班飛回底特律的機票。

他們兩人的生活，現在才要開始一個嶄新的起點。

**Author's Note:**

> 篇名來源：八月左右是北半球緯度高的地方櫻桃成熟的季節，像加拿大，或者文中康納老家那附近的櫻桃這時候差不多就是產季<3  
> 又，大家應該知道cherry boy是什麼意思，所以祭司康的cherry被老漢摘掉了，有這一層意思在w


End file.
